Manor Territory
Role Play Center Manor Territory belongs to the Whiskers. This is where role playing for the Whiskers happens. Please read the Role Play Rules before starting. Archive Manor Territory/Archive 2000 Manor Territory/Archive 2001 Manor Territory/Archive 2002 Janaury 2003 The Whiskers were already up and foraging near the burrow. Mizumie had his fill of what the Kalahari had to offer. The rains had brought a bounty of food however not all was well with the Whiskers. The mob had lost their leader and were struggling to re-established order. Popcorn was on sentry duty while Pipsqueak and Rowan foraged. Sir Rock (talk) 07:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Blaze was scent marking and aserting herself more and more. She was the oldest female in the group and she felt as if it was her job to care for her mother's mob. It felt odd not having her mother and father around, however someone had to lead the Whiskers. Blaze scent marked Popcorn, Goldie and Maria, the three oldest females. Goldie submitted to Blaze and then took over a sentry post. Nemo and Sherlock were both foraging. Then Nemo started to head away from the mob with Sherlock following him. Xavier ignored what was going on and stole a scorpion from one of the younger Whiskers. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC) After a few hours had past and the hottest part of the day was appoaching, a group of meerkats showed up at the Whiskers. It was the Lazuli roving party led by Seth. Popcorn and Rowan were resting in the shade when Pipsqueak spotted them. Mizumie began to puff up and growl however the Lazuli males were still following the group. Smokey darted off to one side while Tuxedo and Seth circled around. Sir Rock (talk) 02:20, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Blaze wasn't aware that the males were following the mob until the group had stopped by the watering troff. Blaze needed to find a mate to ensure her position as dominant female. Goldie was old enough to be interested in males however she was more terrified of their presence. Sherlock watched the males with intrigue while his older brother Nemo attempt to see off the males. His attempts were in vain. Blaze was already wandering off towards Seth. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:35, January 22, 2014 (UTC) February 2003 The Whiskers were making a late start to the day. Mizumie was already up however only about half of the group had emerged. Popcorn and Pipsqueak finally emerged. Rowan slowly got u[ about an hour later and was one of the last up. Sir Rock (talk) 04:01, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Calvin tried to pester the other meerkats to play fight with him, but nobody wanted to. So instead, he waited for the signal to forage. He was very hungry.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Caramello emerged and noticed that Calvin wanted someone to play with him. Caramello was a little younger than he was, but she was never afraid of a challange. Pretzel was grooming Popcorn nearby. Meerkats123 (talk) 14:56, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Calvin was happy to have someone to play with, even if that meerkat was younger than him. He soon forgot his hungry stomach and continued to play with Caramello.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers